


Pub

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Greg meets John to find out what's going on between him and Sherlock. John decides to be honest. (The Domestic Detective - Part 10)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

"Seriously? No, I don't believe it. I mean I do believe it, but… I don't believe it."

John shrugged at his half-empty third pint. "Well, Greg. Believe it."

"But how can you… I mean, he's not even… well, ok, I suppose it's possible, but… Sorry mate, I just…" Lestrade gave a low whistle and took a long sip of his beer.

John looked absently at the match on the tv above the bar. "Just do me a favor, yeah? Maybe don't mention this to anyone yet? Things are still – I just need a bit more time."

"'Course, mate. _Shit._ " Lestrade shook his head and joined John in pretending to watch rugby. _Shit…_


End file.
